1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital media broadcasting/digital audio broadcasting (DMB/DAB) mobile phone, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of setting received broadcasting sound source data as a functional sound of a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art mobile phone supplies various functions used to perform communication as well as a function of enabling the communication. Accordingly, demands for the mobile phone have been increased. In order to set various functional sounds of the mobile phone, the mobile phone has a function to download sound source data through a network or store a desired sound source so as to store the sound source data or the desired sound source as a ring tone or an alarm of the mobile phone. Business models have been suggested based on a method of downloading a ring tone or an alarm.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart showing related art processes of receiving and storing sound sources of the FM radio as a ring tone performed by a mobile phone disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Application (KUPA) Publication No. 2005-0051011. A mobile phone receives a sound source of FM radio (S10). Generally, it is possible to receive the sound source of the FM radio if the mobile phone includes a module that receives FM radio frequency. The received sound source is converted to a digital signal (S20). Since the sound source of the FM radio is analog, the sound source of the FM radio is A/D (Analog to Digital) converted and stored as digital sound source data. The converted digital signal is stored in the mobile phone (S30), and the stored digital signal is set as ring tone (S40).
As another related art method, FIG. 2 shows a method of setting a ring tone by using a function of recording of a mobile phone disclosed in KUPA 2004-0037528. A user records arbitrary contents (S50). The contents recorded by the user are converted to a ring tone file (S60). The ring tone file is stored in a bell folder (S70). The user sets the ring tone file as a desired ring tone in the bell folder (S80). With these processes, the user sets the recorded sound (i.e., contents) as the ring tone. By using the recording function, the user can record the sound being output and use the sound as the ring tone without receiving the recorded sound source data from other devices.
However, in the above-described related art methods, the analog sound source data should be converted to the digital sound source data. While receiving the sound source of the FM radio, music is played, and if the user wants to set the music as a ring tone, the user should press a specific key. However, the user can store the music after a period of time has elapsed. That is, it is difficult for the user to record the sound source data from a desired point of time and convert the sound source data to digital data so as to store the converted digital data as the ring tone.
Recently, DMB and DAB have been applied to the mobile phone such that the user can use various sound source data by using the mobile phone. Further, the user increasingly demands to store the sound source data in the mobile phone so as to use various functions.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for a method of setting music as a ring tone from portion thereof, even though the user tries to set the ring tone after the music has been played for a period of time.